Is That So?
by LillyPelicanPrep09
Summary: A wager on a hockey game leads to a and unexpected ending. EO oneshot, rated for sexual themes.


A/N: This is just an oneshot that came to me while I was watching the hockey game. Competition is still on break, I'm way beyond writer's block on that one. But I have other things brewing in my mind. Yes I know that this story is out of character, so don't yell.

Is That So?

"Is that so?" Olivia Benson asked her partner, Elliot Stabler. They were sitting in the bar, watching some random hockey game to wind down. Neither of them really followed the hockey, but they knew the ins and outs of the game. "You really think the 'Canes are gonna come back after that? Twenty seconds left and down by a goal?"

"Absolutely. This Carolina team is way too unpredictable to close the door. Those fans they showed leaving the arena are gonna be sorry they left," he replied.

"Care to bet on it?" Olivia asked, positive she was going to win.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Elliot said to her. "Winner's choice?"

"Okay, if the Hurricanes win you get to pick, and if the Devils win I get to pick," she agreed, confident that Elliot would be buying her more than one drink tonight. They watched the screen. With three seconds left in the third period, Eric Staal slipped the puck in between Martin Brodeur's pads, sending the game into overtime.

"Ha, what did I tell you, unpredictable!" Elliot gloated as the station switched to the intermission report.

"You haven't won, this game is in overtime. Who knows what will happen," Olivia told him, now a little apprehensive.

As intermission ended, they both watched the screen intently. Three minutes into overtime the Carolina player just barely slipped the puck past Brodeur.

"That's the game," Elliot said with a smirk. "And I would like to collect on my wager."

"Hold on just a minute mister. They're reviewing the goal." It was a tense few minutes while the officials looked at video tape, but finally the goal was awarded to Carolina. "Damn," Olivia muttered, she had been looking forward to a few free drinks.

"I win. Now to collect," Elliot grabbed Olivia's arm and tossed a few bills on the counter to cover the cost of the drinks and practically dragged her out of the door.

"Elliot, where are we going?" Olivia asked, practically running to keep up with him.

"My apartment, it's just a few blocks from here. I tell you what we're gonna do when we get there."

They finally got to his apartment after what felt like an eternity to Olivia, but that may have had something to do with how apprehensive she was. They took the elevator up and Elliot unlocked his door. "Just put your coat anywhere," he told her "then meet me in the living room."

She took off her coat and quickly glanced at the walls. There were pictures of his kids all over the place, and a few pictures of the squad. She noticed the one picture of the two of them that time they all went out for dinner. His arm was around her waist and she was laughing with her hand on his chest. _How did he get that?_ She wondered to herself, she didn't even remember the picture being taken.

"Olivia, are you okay?" He called through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Be right there," she called back as she hurried through the door. "Elliot what are you…" she trailed off, confused beyond belief. He had pulled out the bed on the couch and was sitting on the end cross-legged, waiting for her.

"Loser gives winner a massage. That's my choice," he told her. "So chop, chop."

"Alright," Olivia said. She was relieved, with Elliot you never knew what he might do. She had to admit she had been a little apprehensive but all in all she thought she was safe with just a massage.

She started with his lower back, working hard at all the tension, then moved up, taking care to work at the knots in his shoulders. He relaxed under her touch as he felt his tension melt away with her hands. As she finished up he turned towards her and facing her said, "That was amazing Liv."

She smiled at the use of the nickname. "I'll have to keep that in mind next time I lose a bet. Maybe I can work my way out of it with a massage."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Elliot leaned forward and kissed her. Olivia returned the kiss somewhat surprised, but it wasn't like she had a problem with it. Elliot pulled back and looked her in the eyes, asking permission. She nodded, almost imperceptibly and brought her lips to his. Their kiss grew more forceful with each passing second.

Elliot's hands traveled to the front of her shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. She moaned slightly as he pushed off her shoulders and his hands touched her bare flesh, reaching behind her to unhook her bra. She brought her hands under his shirt lifting it up. They parted briefly as she pulled it over his head. Then as they came back together, something clicked and everything became quicker. The rest of their clothes were shed. Olivia couldn't even remember it and soon they were lying on the bed with Elliot on top of her.

He looked at her, a question in his eyes. To answer she reached up and pulled his mouth to hers. He entered her, and slowly started moving. She brought her hips up to match his and they fell into a rhythm. They fit each perfectly. She moaned as he brought her closer to the edge. He slowed down, wanting to make it last. Each time she told him she was close, he backed away until she said, "El, I can't take this any more."

He brought her over the edge, following quickly as her moans mixed with the sound of his kisses. He rolled off of her, but lay there still for a minute.

"God," Olivia commented as she turned to face him, "that was…"

He knew that words wouldn't mean anything, so instead he kissed her as she curled up into his embrace. They slowly drifted off into sleep, where they both knew their dreams would be of each other.


End file.
